Movie Night
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The guys have a movie night  sleep over at Vegetas, what could possibly go wrong, right?
1. Invites

**Movie Night**

Chapter 1

Invites

* * *

Vegeta walked out of the GR to see, who else, Goku. Goku was sitting on the patio and looked to have been doing so for sometime with everything around him. Vegeta was just going to walk by like normal, but for some reason he stopped by him and sat down.

"Why are you here?" asked Vegeta, a scowl emerging.

"Well you said everyone was out tonight, so I figured we could hang out or spar." said Goku with his signature grin spreading across his face.

"I'm not in a sparing mood today Kakorott." said Vegeta, his muscle aching as her spoke.

'Vegeta not in the mood to spar, how strange.' thought Goku.

"Stop making comments about me in your head Kakorott." said Vegeta, as he went to head in the house to take a shower.

"... Hey, how about a movie night!" yelled Goku, jumping up from his seat.

"All the earth's movies bore me." said Vegeta walking off.

"Come on, it'll be fun." said Goku.

"I don't 'do' fun." said Vegeta heading up the stairs.

"We can invite the rest of the gang." said Goku, following him.

"No." said Vegeta, calmly walking away.

"We can scare Piccolo." said Goku.

"What? How would we scare him?" asked Vegeta, stopping.

"We just have to get him intent on watching a suspense movie and then make a loud noise from behind him and BAM, instant scare." said Goku, smiling.

"... what if it doesn't work?" asked Vegeta, now looking at Goku.

"That's the thing, we can scare at least one of the others, I mean Yamcha would probably wet himself, like he did way back when we where kids and Bulma popped a balloon, which wasn't funny because Chi Chi screamed bloody murder and dove on me." said Goku, trailing off.

"Fine, I'm taking a shower, you invite them. . . and got get the movies. There's a stupid card thing on the counter in the kitchen from when the women took the brats." said Vegeta, going into the bathroom.

"Hey Vegeta, should we get a comedy," leaning through the bathroom door.

"KAKOROTT, GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!!!" yelled Vegeta, as he pushed Goku's head out and slammed the door.

"What's his problem." said Goku, walking down the stairs and picking up the phone. "Hey Yamcha!"

"Goku, why are you calling from Capsule Corp." came Yamcha's voice over the phone.

"Me and Vegeta talked and we decided to have a movie night. Wanna come?" asked Goku, happily.

"Vegeta... a movie night... AHAHAHAHA!!! Nice one Goku, nice." said Yamcha, laughing.

"No, I'm serious, he wants to have a movie night." said Goku.

"Really? How did you get him to agree to that?" asked Yamcha.

"I asked him and he said he'd rather watch movies than spar today." said Goku.

"Man, I'm bringing a thermometer, he sounds like he's sick." said Yamcha with a laugh.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Goku.

"Sure, but who's all coming?" asked Yamcha.

"Well I'm still calling people, so I don't know. Its just going to be us guys, because Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18 are at some place they wouldn't tell us. Trunks and Goten went with, I don't know if Marron did, I'll ask Krillin that when I call him." said Goku.

"Do you live there or something, it seems every time I call your there?" asked Yamcha.

"Nah, it's just fun hanging out with Vegeta, he's funny." said Goku, laughing.

"Sure, Vegeta... funny. I'll be there, what time?" asked Yamcha as he began to think it was a joke again.

"Uhm... hold on." said Goku, putting the phone down and running upstairs.

"Hey Vegeta, what time..." he was cut off.

"KAKOROTT, GET OUT OF HERE! CAN'T I TAKE A SHOWER IN PEACE!!!!" yelled Vegeta.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU WANT THE PEOPLE TO BE HERE!!!" yelled Goku, equally as loud.

"... 7:30, make it all night, it'll kill time." said Vegeta, in somewhat shock.

"Kay!" said Goku, back from his rage and into his happy self, heading downstairs and returning to the phone.

'He should be on medication.' thought Vegeta, going back to his shower.

"Yeah Yamcha, 7:30. Vegeta wants it to be all night, because he gets lonely I guess when know ones here." said Goku.

"Goku, your hilarious. Want me to bring anything?" asked Yamcha.

"Puar, I guess. . . isn't she a girl?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, but she's not here, I don't know where she went." said Yamcha.

"Hey Yamcha, can you bring. . . " he was cut off.

"I got the beer." said Yamcha.

"Okay." said Goku, with a shrug, he was going to ask about popcorn.

"See you then!" said Yamcha as he hung up.

"Bye. . . Let's see, Krillin." said Goku, dialing the number, "Hey Master Roshi!"

"Oh, Hello Goku." said Master Roshi happily over the phone. "What can I help you with?"

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" asked Goku.

"The same thing we do every night." said Master Roshi.

"Well there's an all night movie party at Vegeta's, bring Krillin and Oolong!" said Goku.

"Vegeta!! He's throwing...a sleep over?" asked Master Roshi, and Goku could here complete silence.

"Goku! Are you serious?" came Krillin's voice on the line.

"Yeah." said Goku, trying to figure out why everyone was shocked.

"Whoa... what time?" asked Krillin.

"7:30, hey can you bring some..." he was cut off again.

"We can bring stuff for smores! Hey I'll see you then, bye." said Krillin as he hung up.

"Well, alright. . . I'll call Gohan." said Goku, dialing his son's cell.

"Hello." said Gohan over the phone.

"Gohan, are you busy tonight?" asked Goku.

"Dad, I'm on a date with Videl, so yeah." said Gohan.

"Okay, have fun!" said Goku as he hung up on Gohan and dialed Tien's number.

"Hello!! Lunch, I said I was sorry." said Tien and then he seemed to be arguing with Lunch at the same time.

"Want to come to a sleep over/movie party at Vegeta's tonight?" asked Goku, as he heard Lunch yelling.

"WHAT! Oww, yeah I'll be there, oww. What... OWW... time?" asked Tien in between pain.

"7:30, bring Choutzu." said Goku, "Oh and can you bring. . . " he was cut off once more.

"I'll bring some soda! Choutzu has some candy, we'll see you then." and Tien hung up.

"We'll, next is Piccolo and the others at the look out." said Goku, dialing the number.

"Yeah?" came Yajirobe's voice.

"Hey, Yajirobe, isn't this Piccolo's phone?" asked Goku.

"Oh hey Goku, well Dende was angry earlier and hid it, if you hadn't called we probably wouldn't have found it." said Yajirobe.

"Oh anyway, hey can you and the others come to an overnight movie party?" asked Goku.

"Huh, where?" asked Yajirobe.

"Vegeta's." said Goku.

"VEGETA'S THROWING A SLEEP OVER!!!!" yelled Yajirobe, and he started to laugh madly.

"Oww, that hurt." said Goku.

"Sorry... hey I have the phone..." Yajirobe said as someone snatched it.

"Goku, what are you talking about?" asked Piccolo, reclaiming his phone.

"Well there's an all night Movie party and . . ." he was cut off.

"Can I come?" came Dende's voice.

"Dende, you have to stay up here." came Mr. Popo's voice .

"But. . . it's only one night. I know it's my duty, but one night. . . PLEASE!" came Dende's pleading voice.

"Your all invited, its at 7:30." said Goku, trying to get off the phone.

"We'll bring the chips and some snacks." said Piccolo as he hung up.

"Should I invite 17..." asked Goku out loud as he dialed.

"What?" came the androids voice.

"Wan't to come to a sleep over?" asked Goku.

"... No, but thanks!" came a very happy voice as it hung up.

"Okay...hey my father-in-law!" he dialed the number, but there was no answer. "Oh well, that's enough."

A loud bang came from outside, and Goku ran to see a very familiar machine sitting on the lawn with some smoke emitting from it, and a purple haired young adult throwing some water on it. Goku, blinked in shock, 'This is going to be one interesting night.'

"Hey Trunks, is that you?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, hey Goku your alive again?" asked Mirai Trunks in shock as he backed away from the machine.

"Yeah, hey what brings you here?" asked Goku.

"Boredom." said Mirai Trunks with a shrug.

"This is perfect, Vegeta's hosting a sleep over." said Goku.

"... I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you right. . . did you say my father is hosting a sleep over?" asked Mirai in shock.

"Yeah, I just called everyone. . . nice timing. Hey you can go pick movies out with me, come one." said Goku, happy to have some company.

"Uh.. sure okay." said Mirai, still in slight shock.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I am armed with a sugar high and no movies to watch. . . DON'T MESS WITH ME... lol, jk. . . . anyway please review and got to next chapter... of go to next chapter and then review later at the end please.


	2. Movies and More

**Movie Night**

Chapter 2

Movies and More

* * *

Vegeta got out of the shower around 6:30 and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Goku was no where to be seen and then Vegeta noticed a rather large note. It was a complete sheet of computer paper written in marker, it read 'WENT TO GET MOVIES, BE BACK LATER, PEOPLE INVITED WRITTEN DOWN!' and then Vegeta threw it in the trash and looked at the list. He sighed and looked at the living area, sure the TV was big, but he looked at the room's furniture. Vegeta scratched his head, at least he wouldn't have to sit around all night alone. He started to rearrange the furniture and add more. Thats when he saw the time machine in the backyard.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE INVITE HIM!" yelled Vegeta in more shock than anything.

"We're back!" came Goku's voice as him and Mirai came in carrying stuff. "I stopped at home and got some rice cakes, the chocolate kind."

"..." between father and son.

"We got a lot of horror movies and a couple comedies, but some action too." said Goku, apparently not noticing this.

"Hey father." said Mirai, after a long silence and then smiling.

"Trunks." said Vegeta with a nod.

"Hey, you rearranged the room already, okay." said Goku, who looked a little disappointed.

He looked at the room for a second and then when Vegeta wasn't looking, pushed the couch out of whack and walked away happily. Goku walked back into the kitchen and watched the two waiting for them to just start talking, but they didn't, only a few word here and there. Then Goku remembered something, and his eyes went wide.

"I forgot the popcorn!" said Goku, in horror.

"Good, we don't need anymore." said Vegeta, opening an entire cabnit full off it, all different kinds, "The women needs help."

"Holy. . ." Mirai trailed off.

"You make the microwave ones." said Vegeta, handing three boxes to his son. "I'll make the ones on the stove, later."

"What about me?" asked Goku.

"You'll fix the couch you moved." said Vegeta, glaring at him.

"How did. . ." Goku, looked shocked.

"I know all." said Vegeta as he walked off, and Mirai made the twilight zone music, which earned glares.

The time came, 7:30 and the door bell rang. The first guest was Yamcha, he looked as if he wasn't sure if it was a joke or not, once he was reassured he brought in quite a few cases of beer and brought them into the kitchen. He looked at Mirai and smiled happily at the young men.

"Heya, Trunks! Welcome back." said Yamcha cheerfully.

"Hey!" said Mirai as he pulled out another bag of popcorn and dumped it into a large bowl.

"Hey Vegeta!" said Yamcha, Vegeta nodded in reply.

Yamcha went into the living room with Goku as Mirai dropped off the first popcorn bowl. Goku was about to attack it, when a ki blast hit his arm, as Vegeta didn't even turn and look at him. Goku lowered his arm, and looked around nervously. The the door bell rang again. Goku ran to answer it, to see everyone standing there, holding all their stuff. Apparently they had all met up at the same store and decided to come together. They all went into the living room and helped set up the table. It was then Goku noticed that everyone was dressed in slack clothes and he was still wearing his normal gi. He looked at Vegeta, even he was just wearing some loose pant and a tank top, Mirai had changed into some of Vegeta's night clothes and was still making popcorn. Goku used instant transmission to head home and change, he arrived two minutes later, clad in some orange pants and a white tank top as well.

"KAKOROTT, HELP!" came a very unusual plea from the prince.

Goku ran into the kitchen to see an odd sight. Vegeta had apparently made too much popcorn at once and it was attacking him ferociously. It was popping in all directions and shooting like bullets everywhere. Most of which Vegeta had been hit with, before Goku could do anything, Vegeta blasted the pot, which cause even more issues as it started on fire, and both Vegeta and Goku yelled at the sight. The others all came running at the shouts. Krillin wiped out a fire extinguisher from the closet and sprayed the fire quickly before it spread. However he accidently sprayed the two Saiyajins and part of the group. Krillin smiled and put the thing down, backing out of the kitchen and nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry." he said, sitting on the couch.

"At least the fires out." said Dende looking at the room.

"I'll get the hose." said Master Roshi as he headed outside.

"I'll get some towels." said Yamcha.

"I got the mop." said Tien.

"I'll get some air freshener." said Yajirobe.

"I'll turn off the stove." said Choutzu.

"Maybe I should help Master Roshi with the hose." said Mr. Popo.

"I'll put the red thing away." said Piccolo, picking up the extinguisher.

"Maybe we should go outside." said Goku, turning to Vegeta.

The two looked like snowmen as they walked outside and a hose hit them the same time the sprinkler went on. While they where outside the group cleaned up most of the mess and Yajirobe sprayed like crazy, getting the burnt and starchy smell out of the kitchen. Mirai and Krillin came down the stairs with some clothes for people to change into. As everyone was cleaned and dried, it struck 8:00 and it was officially movie time as they all went into the living room and looked at what they had to watch.

Eventually a horror movie was popped in. Vegeta got bored pretty fast and Piccolo seemed to be dozing off. He looked at the screen to see a rather lengthy horror scene and Goku poked him and pointed to the sleeping Piccolo and frightened Yamcha. They both got up with little notice and walked around the back of the couch saying they where getting a soda. The two came back with a balloon, but Vegeta decided not too, now that the part was over, although he had another thought at hand that was the real reason. They both sat back down with a soda in hand.

"That was a good movie." said Krillin as it ended.

"Hmm, it was okay." said some others in agreement.

"Hey I have a really scary movie we could watch!" said Vegeta, after some thought, his sudden idea made everyone stare at his excitement, Vegeta went back to scowling and walked off.

"This ought to be good, if Veggie finds it scary." said Goku.

"Does he ever threaten to kill you when you call him that?" asked Tien.

"Every other four times I call him it, but only when he hears me. I think he's getting used to it though." said Goku, thinking about it.

"You are truly brave Goku." said Dende, with a smile.

"Nah, Veggie's just like us, only he has a harder shell." said Goku.

"Sure." said Yamcha, smiling in disbelief.

"You'd honestly think, after all these years, you'd have a different opinion about him." said Piccolo, glaring at Yamcha.

"You go with what Goku says, too?" asked Krillin, "I'm going to agree with Goku."

"If Gohan where here, he would agree too." said Goku.

"Where is he?"

"On a date with Videl."

"Every night it seems."

"Yeah, they seem to be getting closer."

"Do you think their at 3rd base?"

"Yamcha, that's a stupid way to put it. . . . maybe."

"Who knows."

"I don't want to know."

"Goku, that's just because you don't want to think about Gohan being that way."

"He is in High School and that's am interesting place from what I hear."

"Anybody realize, none of us went to high school?" asked Krillin.

The group went silent at this in deep thought. It was true none of them ever had. Vegeta came in carrying a movie with a small smile on his face. He stopped as everyone turned, leaned, or laid looking directly at him. He popped the movie in and turned the lights back off and took his seat next in between Goku and Piccolo again. Half way through the movie they where all paying full attention and didn't notice Vegeta float up and head to the kitchen. Even Piccolo was watching it as he ate some popcorn. Vegeta picked up the balloon at a specific part that he noticed everyone seemed more into it. Goku was curled up on the couch in terror. As he was about to pop the balloon, a disturbingly white hand with long nails touched his hand and a squeaky voice said "Hello little Monkey".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" everyone jumped, dove, screamed, yelled, and panicked all around.

Mirai slammed on the lights and looked in shock at his father. Bulma was laughing in histarics at him. Her hand rested on his shoulder, gloved with her finger nails poking out and painted black, and wearing a mask that looked oddly like Freiza. Vegeta's face was in frozen horror and his face as white as the gloves. He said nothing and only stared at Bulma.

"Vegeta, you ok?" asked Bulma. "Bud, breath."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!! YOU CRAZY, PSYCOPATHIC..." he was cut off by a quick kiss.

"Guys, I think I had an accident." said Yamcha.

"Vegeta might have too." said Goku.

"No, I did not. . ." said Vegeta, catching his breath.

Bulma headed back into the kitchen where Chi Chi and 18 stood, laughing at the sight. Trunks, Goten, and Marron all rolled on the ground in laughter. The men all stood looking at the group, Vegeta was still somewhat frozen where he was, the movie was still playing and no one was in the same spot they had been. Piccolo had dived under the coffee table with Oolong and Goku.

"I am so glad I came." said Dende, beaming happily.

"Gohan missed one hell of a party." said Choutzu.

"Yup." said everyone.

"Hey Vegeta, are you okay?" asked Goku, looking at Vegeta, still not moving much.

"..." he was silent for a moment and then his face was no longer that pale or fury red, but a large blush appeared on his face.

"I think we should have more movie nights." said Turtle.

"I agree, I need to come visit more often." said Mirai.

"Next weekend then." said Vegeta, still no emotion in his voice.

* * *

**END**

The ending sucked I know... I was inspired by some art I saw.. . nothing similar to this though.


	3. OFFICIAL ending

**OKay by popular demand, I have written a 3rd chapter for you all!**

* * *

Movie Night

Chapter 3

Who Needs Sleep

* * *

The group had settled down after the even previously. As well as Yamcha had been kicked off the couch and had changed into some old pair of pants he had left their years before. At this Vegeta had almost blown him up, only until he gave a good enough excuse. Chi Chi, Bulma, and 18 had gone upstairs and put the the kids to bed while the guys had their fun.

"Hey Vegeta, Goku, you guys want a beer?" asked Yamcha.

"Whatever."

"Sure." said Goku, then turned to Vegeta, "Hey, what's Beer?"

"Heck if I know." said Vegeta.

"Hmm." Piccolo said to himself as he looked the the two, 'this might be interesting.' he thought.

"Here you go." said Yamcha handing them one.

The movie still played and was reaching its ending at the same time Goku and Vegeta had gone on their third beer. Without warning, snickers started coming from the two men. No one payed much attention too it at first or the second. However, the third time it got glances and glares. Piccolo had turned from watching th TV to look at the Saiyajins. Vegeta seemed very unlike himself as he sat hugging Goku. His nose had a slight redness to it and he was grinning ear to ear, matching Goku's usual one. Goku seemed to be in deep thought as he remarkably put the Arubix Cube back to normal. No one was sure what to do, so they went back to watching TV.

"WANNA SING KAREOKE!!!!" yelled Vegeta happily, making a few people fall out of their seats, and causing Piccolo to now pay full attention to them with popcorn in hand.

"Father, are you okay?" asked Mirai, his eyes open wide.

"I've never felt better, son." said Vegeta, happily.

"Hey Goku, what's wrong?" asked Krillin looking at a disgruntled Goku.

"All these movie scenes could have been done much better if they just used the proper mathematical coordinates ..." he trailed off ranting, and some people backed away from him.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Vegeta, sitting on the back of his chair and swinging his feet. "Krillin I liked your hair today, did I mention that."

"No, but thanks Vegeta." said Krillin, slowly backing away.

"Call me Veggie or Veggie-chan if you want." he said smiling so happily his eyes where closed.

"YAMCHA WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" yelled Tien, chocking him.

"Oh my." said Master Roshi.

"This is very interesting." said Mr. Popo, with a nod from Dende.

"Did you know that this table isn't level?" asked Goku, measuring the coffee table.

"Should we get Chi Chi and Bulma?" asked Choutzu.

"Duh, Goku! We forgot to invite Hercule and Buu, I feel so bad." said Vegeta, his eyes getting watery.

"It's okay Veggie, they'll understand, it's my fault." said Goku, patting Vegeta on the shoulder and then running to get a nail gun to fix a door.

"No they wont." said Vegeta, bawling.

"Now I'm worried." said Piccolo, getting up and backing away.

"WHY WONT ANYONE COMFORT ME!!!" yelled Vegeta, his temper raising and his hair turning golden.

"GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all anyone could think of yelling.

"What?" asked Goku, with a nail gun.

"OH MY KAMI, GET DOWN!!!" yelled Dende diving under the table, and everyone else followed suite, they yanked Vegeta off the couch and down on the floor.

"Its not nice to push people!" yelled Vegeta angrily.

"Sorry Vegeta." said Krillin, "But Goku's got a nail gun."

"You where worried about me?" asked Vegeta.

"Well no duh." said Yamcha, who then regretted it.

Vegeta's already glazed eyes began to shine and he smiled happily before pulling the two into a tight Saiyajin grip lock hug. At this point a flash went off, but no one payed any mind. They where scared at why Goku had a nail gun and that Vegeta was glomped on to Yamcha and Krillin.

"I love you two!!" said Vegeta.

"Yeah, we're rather fond of you too Vegeta, but could you let us breath?" asked Krillin.

"I am so sorry Krillin and you too Yamcha." said Vegeta letting go and seeing if they where ok.

"We need to get him drunk more often." whispered Yamcha under his breath, with nods.

"Hey V! I fixed your padeo door!" yelled Goku as he walked in happily and jumped on the couch and then bounced again, "Your couch needs new springs, I'll be right back."

"Maybe we should get him drunk at Kami House, a lot more things would get fixed." said Turtle.

"Good idea." said Oolong with a smile.

"Can we sing Kareoke and take a break from the movie, please." said Vegeta, giving a puppy pout which made people grimace more than anything.

"I'm getting the camera." said Oolong, smile beaming.

"Who wants to sing with me first?" asked Vegeta, "Come on be a pal and sing with me, one of you."

"I can't figure out if Vegeta's happily dilusional or happily telling the truth in this state." said Piccolo.

"Ask him something." said Choutzu.

"What is your feelings about Goku?" asked Piccolo.

"He's my best friend, but I do get angry that he always manages to beat me... its not fare!" the Vegeta started to cry again.

"That didn't help me decide anything." said Piccolo with a shrug.

"Okay, we'll sing with you if you tell us one true thing you feel about each of us." said Oolong, camera now turned on.

"REALLY! Okay, Piccolo I call you Namek because there's nothing really I can insult you with. Yamcha you are weak, I mean Krillin could kick your butt blind folded, but your nice, stupid, but nice. . . sometimes although it hurt my feelings when you make fun of me when I answer the damn phone. I dislike you. Roshi, your a perv and if you touch my wife again, I'm blowing your head off. Tien, your third eye freaks me out and thats all I have to say, and Choutzu. . . . WHY ARE YOUR EYES THAT BIG!!! Even if you half close them... Dende and Mr. Popo, your ok by me. Oolong... your a talking earth creature.. one that normally doesn't talk. Same with the turtle. Krillin, how do you breath!? Am I done, can we sing!!!!!??" said a happy Vegeta.

"I feel its happy truth." said Piccolo, arms crossed and nodding.

"That's because he likes you." said Yamcha, angrily.

"Because I don't make fun of him." said Piccolo, "I only speak the truth."

"No you don't, what about the time we walked into your room. . ." Dende was cut off, by an evil glare.

"What happened?"

"Who wants to sing!?" came Vegeta's voice.

"Me! I'll fix the couch later." said Goku, running over by Vegeta, after throwing springs and stuff on the counter.

"I have a song we can sing, its that song we talked about last week." said Vegeta.

"You got it!" said Goku happily.

"Yup."

"I want to be with them when they talk in private, something tells me they don't just spar like they tell us." said Tien.

"You heard Vegeta about his opinion on Goku." said Yamcha.

"He's drunk." said Dende in defense of the two at the kareoke machine.

"We'll be singing For Good from a musical." said Goku.

After a half an hour passed, it was back to the movies. Yamcha had hidden the beer from the two. As they watched the movie a sleepy Bulma walked by and went to the kitchen, and Vegeta ran over to her. The rest, minus Goku, exchanged looks of terror. Goku on the other hand looked where Vegeta had been sitting and took a moment to register he was missing.

"Vegeta, can you make more popcorn!" yelled Goku, and they all glared at Goku as he was fixing a chair while watching the movie.

"Hi Bulma!" said Vegeta as he happily leaned on the counter and looked at her.

"Hi Vegeta." she said with a yawn.

"You look beautiful."

"That's nice Vegeta, now go play." said Bulma, very tired.

"I love you." he said happily.

"I love you too." she said walking back upstairs after getting a drink of water.

"What kind of popcorn did you want Goku?" asked Vegeta.

"Butter."

"Vegeta, did you just say you love me and then call Goku, Goku?" asked Bulma, letting it register.

"He likes that name better." said Vegeta as he threw popcorn in the microwave.

"This is all a dream, I'm going to walk upstairs and go to bed now." said Bulma, walking slowly up the stairs, watching Vegeta.

"Okay, good night sweet heart." said Vegeta happily.

"It's a nightmare." muttered Bulma, over and over as she went upstairs.

It was still pretty early in the night or late in the next morning, your choice. The movie had again commenced and Goku's tools, or Bulma's rather, had been confiscated and Vegeta was now trying to get up only to have everyone, make him sit down, either by force or reason. Vegeta's anxiousness and hyper activity was starting to fade as he began to doze off. Goku, was still up however, and trying to calculate how much energy they where all wasting on watching movies when they could be doing something productive, and now he had randomly been shouting off equations.

"Vegeta, can you kill Goku right now?" asked Krillin.

"NEVER!" said Vegeta, snapping out of his trance and taking a protective stance over Goku.

"Nice going Krillin." muttered Tien.

"Wan't to get them more drunk?" asked Piccolo, randomly.

"It might be better than these movies."

* * *

**END... FINALLY**

OKay this is OFFICALLY THE END PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! Now I had to use my friends party as a reference and I HATE that.


End file.
